FIG. 1 is a simplified side view of a prior art dimmer switch 10. The dimmer switch includes a housing 12 for enclosing the dimming circuitry and a mounting plate 14 to attach the dimmer switch to a standard electrical wall box. One or more pushbutton switches 16 enable a user to raise and lower the dimming level of a lamp connected to the dimming switch. A push pad or paddle 18 may be used to turn the lamp completely off in two different ways as explained below. Though not shown in FIG. 1, the paddle 18 and pushbutton switches 16 include posts or tabs that extend through openings in the mounting plate 14 to actuate pushbutton switches on a circuit board inside the housing 12. The paddle 18 is mounted in a frame 20 at two pivot points, one of which is shown at 22.
When the paddle is pressed at the lower end as shown by arrow 24, the paddle rotates about the pivot points in a counterclockwise direction in the view of FIG. 1, and a tab on the back of the lower part of the paddle actuates a pushbutton switch that causes the dimmer switch to turn the lamp on or off using a solid state switch. There are situations, however, when a solid state switch allows unacceptable leakage current to flow, e.g., when replacing a burned out lamp. Therefore, the paddle is also configured to be pressed at the upper end as shown by arrow 26. When pressed at the upper end, the paddle rotates in the clockwise direction and causes a tab 28 to actuate a microswitch 30 to provide an air gap opening in the circuit, thereby eliminating leakage current. The paddle is held in the clockwise position by a latch mechanism that is not visible in the view of FIG. 1.
The frame 20 is attached to the mounting plate 14 with flexible snaps having latch portions 32 that pass through slots in the mounting plate 14. The frame 20, along with the pushbutton switches 16 and paddle 18, may be removed from the mounting plate 14 by pressing on the snaps at flexible portions 34 which releases the latch portions 32. Thus, the frame 20, pushbutton switches 16, and paddle 18 may be removed as a unit and replaced with a unit of a different color without removing the dimmer switch from the installed position.